


Uncrossed Boundaries

by w_x_2



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the information that Jarvis communicates is quite obvious and as such unnecessary. But then again, he does know not only just what he’s talking about, but also how to take care of his creator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncrossed Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 6th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2013.

“Sir, you have just ingested-”  
  
“I can take a guess as to what it was, Jarvis,” Tony answered tersely as he started to remove his clothes in the fastest way he could.  
  
Jarvis’ calm voice informed, “Your body temperature has rai-”  
  
“I can feel it, Jarvis,” Tony hissed as he hastened to take off his jeans but stopped at his boxers. He knew that once his body was no longer covered he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands in check.  
  
“Sir-” Jarvis tried once more.  
  
“Stop, Jarvis,” Tony demanded. “I have ingested a very, very powerful aphrodisiac and I’m not only displaying symptoms of being extremely horny but also  _feeling_  it.” Tony had plastered himself against one of the Iron Man’s prototypes as he tried to cool down for a moment, waiting for Jarvis to make himself otherwise busy. “Go do  _something_  instead of making me breach our boundaries.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Jarvis chirped.  
  
Tony breathed a sigh of relief, eyes momentary rolling at the AI’s tone, as he instantly stepped far enough away from the suit to slip a hand into his boxers and grasp his cock.  
  
It wasn’t going to take long at all, he could already feel the first sparks of  _almost-there_. Tony slid his hand down, and up, down and up and over the head.  _Yes._  His other hand sought out a nipple, and then he was covering his hand in spunk with a moan which he was too late to stop from slipping through his lips.  
  
He let the suit take his weight but it was no longer cool, and with the even higher temperature his body now had, he had to move away from it swiftly.  
  
The hand inside his boxers was still around his cock which still hadn’t deflated and he could feel the need which hadn’t gone down very much come back to full power.  
  
His legs were shaky so he walked the few necessary steps to the nearest surface which was his desk, getting to the chair would have meant rounding the desk and that was too much work and too far away. He sat on the one part of the surface which was clear and used the hand that was now running across his chest to slip his boxers down to his thighs while his other hand remained around his cock, pumping it slowly with the ease of his sperm.  
  
He let his rhythm increase fairly quickly while his other hand grabbed his balls, massaging them even as he felt his tight scrotum, pretty much ready to spill once again.  
  
“Sir, would you like me to prepare a bath? That should help cool your temperature down and there at least you have things more at your reach. Things such as lubrication so you don’t chafe yourself and some of your toys which can provide variety and plenty of fun while your work through making the aphrodisiac disappear from your system.”  
  
“Fuck, Jarvis,” Tony croaked out, eyes scrunched tight as his body bowed and a more powerful orgasm took over his body.  
  
“A bath it is, sir,” Jarvis replied.


End file.
